


yes sir

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Borderline Mature, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The general's horny again, but Xander is working. John feels compelled to take action.
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	yes sir

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a crackfic so I'm sorry, it's pretty much just a horny fix so dont read if its gonna make you uncomfortable! they dont actually get their dicks out ✨ enjoy!

Despite PEIP being closed for disinfection following a potential outbreak, every single member kicked into action at the first sign of the portal reopening. John McNamara knew that it should include him- he was the one who gave the order, but he figures the others have got it covered, and it had probably begun to close anyway. There were plenty of theoretical physicists on the case, strewn about the state, so they didn't even need Xander. 

When he told this to his husband, he received such a glare that he retreated onto their couch, to watch Xander work from a distance. 

"Really? You're not even going to make yourself useful?" he asked drily, not looking up from his laptop.

He grinned. "I can think of a way to make myself useful."

He glanced over to see John lounging on his back, legs spread wide. "Oh, gross. Either focus on the literal crisis we have going on, or shut up. I swear, you're a different person when you're horny."

Seeningly determined to prove him right, he flipped onto his front and begun grinding against the cushions, smiling when he heard Xander laughing at him. At least he was a successful distraction.  
"Come on," he whined after another few minutes of just watching him type. "Look how stressed you are! Slate and Hartford have it covered. Time for you to... release some of that tension," he smiled impishly.

Xander rolled his eyes. He just needs John to shut up. And if he has to compromise for it, then so be it. "Hush. And come sit on my lap."

John's there, straddling him, before you can say "Yes sir."

He blinked, trying to stop his growing smile. Focus on work. Not on the heat of John pressed against him. Or how he sounded calling him sir. "...What did you just say? Shit, you're the general, you never call anyone-"

He stills, and turns slightly pink. "Nothing. It was a joke."

"No, I'm not sure it was," he smirked, thoughts of impending doom fading by the second. "You don't need to lie to me, sweetie." 

He buried his face in his shoulder. "...Okay maybe it wasn't-"

"Jesus fucking christ."

"Hey! No judgement."

He sighed and got back to work, twisting awkwardly around John to get to the keyboard. Focus. Even if the panic was pretty much over, and he had to keep ducking away from the frequent kisses.

By the time John had transitioned onto neck kisses, which were much harder to avoid, his resolve was pretty much gone. He shut his laptop and kissed him back. Just once. And that was all it took for- "Wow. You just moaned. After one kiss."

He shook his head violently, mouth firmly pressed shut- but it was hard to deny. First sir and now this. He really was getting desperate. 

"Quit trying to keep hold of your dignity," Xander laughed. "It's gone. My superior officer just moaned over a kiss. No coming back from that. And now I think you can get off my lap- and that's an order," he teased. 

John pulled him off the seat with him and quickly knelt in front of where he was now standing. His eyes widened. "Oh- no- that's really not what I meant- John you don't have to-"

"Shhh."


End file.
